Joys of Halloween
by Rawr Muffin Rawr
Summary: Halloween may seem like a handful, but in the end Tino rather well enjoyed it! and he made sure his beloved Berwald enojoyed it too!  !HALLOWEEN SPECIAL!  -Sufin- -fluff warning/slight smexy moments! -HAPPY HALLOWEEN-


A/N: Yet another Sufin story! This one is a quick little oneshot I wrote for my favorite holiday! Halloween! I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

"Mama, are you almost done yet?"

"Patience, don't you want your makeup to look nice?"

Peter huffed and folded his arms. Usually he was patient but at the moment he was excited, just like every other kid on the planet at the moment because today was Halloween. The day when kids are able to be creative and dress however they like and in return they would get mountains of candy and cavities.

Tino couldn't wait for the holiday to be over. It wasn't like he hated the holiday or anything, but Peter had been bugging him since August to get his costume made and things only got worse as the holiday neared. Thankfully he would finally get a break tonight because he and his beloved Berwald would get some well deserved time alone together while Torris and Feliks took Ravis and Peter out trick or treating.

"Mama! help me slick back my hair!" Peter whined. Tino sighed and gelled back his son's hair. This year Peter had decided to be a vampire and as easy as it was to dress up as one Peter was making things rather difficult. "I'm going to be the scariest vampire ever!" Peter exclaimed and quickly ran out of the room to get his trick or treat pal and fake teeth. "Thank goodness that ordeal is over" Tino sighed from relief and cleaned up the mess that he had made in the bathroom.

Downstairs Berwald was sitting on the couch watching some old Halloween movie Alfred had made, it was kind of pointless, just some random girl running away from a man with a bloody knife. He had been through way worse than that.

"Papa! Look at my costume! Isn't it scary?" Berwald looked over at his son who was dressed in a tux and cape with while makeup all over his face and his blonde hair slicked back. He couldn't help but chuckle at how his dark eyebrows made him look even sillier than he already was.

"Hey! Don't laugh or I'll gather all my vampires' buddies and have them scare you while I'm gone!" Peter huffed! Sweden raised his hands in defense as he pretended to make the nation think he was being threatening. Peter nodded his head as if he accomplished something and strutted off to the front door to wait for Ravis.

It wasn't long before Trick or Treat'ers were arriving at the cottage and Peter was more than happy to hand out the candy. Tino had came downstairs and was sitting beside his beloved Berwald, the two chatted about the movie and chuckled at how cute Peter was being as he passed out candy.

"Have a happy Halloween!" Peter exclaimed waving his hand in the air as the group of kids left with smiles on their faces and bags full of delicious sweets.

A couple minutes later Ravis had arrived in his puppy costume with Ravis and Torris in following behind. Poland was dressed in some gaudy pink outfit with white cat ears to match and Lithuania was just dressed in his everyday clothing. Ravis and Peter ran around the living room in glee and talked about how they were going to need a wheel barrow to carry all the candy they were going to get.

"Thank you so much for taking them; you don't know how much it means to us!" Torris smiled and told Tino he didn't have to thank him like the polite guy he was. However Tino insisted that he repay him and Feliks next time they had to watch Ravis.

Finally when everyone was gone Tino and Berwald were settled back on the couch. Berwald had an arm wrapped around Tinos waist. Every now and again the two snuck in a kiss but nothing much. After awhile of simple kiddy play Berwald became a little irritated at the teasing and pushed Tino onto his back and ravished the other nation's lips with his own.

Hands were roaming everywhere and Tino was letting out spine tingling mewls; Berwald couldn't get enough of the addicting noise. Pushing up Tinos shirt he kissed the now pert nipples and nipped his way down to the hem of the pants. O how he couldn't wait to rip off the offending fabric and just deep throat the other while he did the same. Just the thought alone made him want to cum, just as he was unbuttoning Tino's pants the door bell rang obnoxiously and kids were screaming the o so famous 'trick or treat' line.

Berwald growled and sat up. The last thing in the world he wanted to do at the moment was to break away from his upmost sexy Tino, however he knew that if he didn't answer it the kids would never go away, and if they did they would probably egg his house or something. "I b'ttr 'gt th't or thy'l egg the' co'ttge" Berwald lent down and gave his wife a sweet kiss on the forhead "m' s'rry" Tino giggled and wrapped his arms around the other and kissed him fully on the lips. "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault."

Berwald nodded and got up from the couch and grabbed the bowl of candy before he was stopped by a tugging on his sleeve. Tino pulled him down to his level "When you're done come up to the room for your treat." Berwald blushed a deep red. The kids who had witnessed the event through the screen door stuck out there tongues and 'eww'd in trio'

After Berwald had passed out the goodies to the kids he made sure the porch light was turned off and the doors were locked. He was even nice enough to just leave the whole bowl of candy outside, hoping that kids would be courteous enough to take one and leave plenty for the other children. He ran up the stairs as excited as Peter had run down them. Sure he wasn't going to get any chocolate or sugary sweets in return but he had something even better. He had his beloved Tino waiting for him, hopefully in nothing but his birthday suit.

Opening the bedroom door Berwald couldn't help but blush as he spotted Tino sitting in the middle of the bed in nothing but his birthday suit. The taller nation smirked, dreams do come true. Tino blushed as he noticed the other staring at him. "Hurry and get your treat." Berwald barley heard the soft plea but was happy to comply either way.

Before either of them knew it Berwald was in his birthday suit as well. Another dream of Berwald's had come true that night and both of them were kissing and sucking on each other's needy erections. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment.

And nothing did.

Hours later, and after a lot of treats, the happy couple was lying in bed together exchanging sweet kisses. Berwald kissed Tino softly and sucked on the bottom of his lip. Tino gave a raspy moan and opened his mouth licked Berwald's lips playfully. They finally broke apart as they heard the doorbell ring. "P'tr m'st b' h'me" Tino went to get up but Berwald softly pushed him back down and kissed him. "R'st, I'll g't t' door."

Berwald threw on his pants before rushing downstairs. As he opened the door he couldn't help but chuckle. Torris was carrying a sleeping Feliks piggyback and Ravis and Peter were hand in hand half asleep, each carrying there large bags of candy.

"Hey Berwald." Torris said sleepily, "You have a good time tonight?"Berwald nodded and picked up the exhausted Peter "y'?" Torris nodded. "Yeah, we had a lot of fun, I'll have to tell you all the stories tomorrow or something, I need to get these two to bed." Berwald nodded in agreement.

When everyone had left and after Berwald had tucked Peter in and checked the boys candy, he placed the sweets on the kitchen counter and went back up to his room. Tino was half asleep as Berwald laid back beside him and wrapped his comforting arms around him. As he nuzzled into the warm chest the door opened to reveal a tired Peter.

The boy didn't say a word but crawled up into the bed and nuzzled between his parents. Berwald smiled softly and wrapped his arms around his family and closed his eyes. Then out of nowhere Hana-tamago made her first appearance of the night and hopped up onto the foot of the bed where she fell asleep. Berwald grunted softly and wrapped his arms around his son and wife. Tino smiled softly and closed his eyes.

He didn't mind Halloween one bit, actually he rather enjoyed it.

* * *

HAPPY 'Early' HALLOWEEN!

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this story. Next I'll probably work more on my Rochu story I've published recently (In your arms again). That or I'll write some more Sufin and maybe get my urge to write a SpainxRomano story over with.


End file.
